SONG DRABBLES
by STAILS565
Summary: Some songs dedicated to the people who died,and listen to the songs while reading It, A Gift to : AngelOfFluffiness,
1. SO FAR AWAY, THE SEER NARUTO, RIP JTRS

STAILS565: Hi there ,story readers, STAILS565 here.

NARUTO: SUP, Naruto here

STAILS: this is just a fic,well Song drabbles

NARUTO: dedicated to the people who died.

STAILS: this song is "SO FAR AWAY" by A7x

NARUTO: dedicated to their died band member : James "THE REV" Sullivan

STAILS: okay,this part , is from "THE SEER", don't give me credit, I didn't wrote it, just going to write it in Naruto Style.

NARUTO: tell them who inspired you to write & upload stories STAILS.

STAILS: well, one of course is my awesome friend : AngelOfFluffiness, the other one is the awesome writer & drawer : KicsterAsh, The awesome writer; N.V.9, and other writers like ; Suzanne Collins & Rick Riordan.

NARUTO: nice

STAILS: yes, yes it is. The Disclaimer please if you will.

NARUTO: my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the Show Naruto, The plot , well, it's a little twist on the fic, And the awesome song .

STAILS: thanks Naruto

NARUTO: no problem, On with the fic.

(ASD: Song lyrics)

(99 FB 99 : Flash Backs)

SO FAR AWAY

Dedicated to THE REV

RIP

THE SEER

Chapter: THE WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION

NEVER FEAR FOR ANYTHING

The Silver-haired knight looks at The Seer, he takes out his sword

NEVER SHAMED BUT NEVER FREE

They heard a growl coming from the burnet Seer,

A LAUGH THAT HEALS A BROKEN HEART

99 FB 99

A three year old Kakashi hatake was alone, watching the others play, a three year old Iruka Umino came & said", you okay, brother , what's the problem"?

". IDK Iruka IDK, but I feel so alone , before I met you", The silver-haired kid said, The brunet kid sat down closed to his step brother , " don't worry your not alone anymore".

99 END OF FLASHBACK 99

WITH ALL THAT IT COULD

The Seer did a move , that send a red wire to wrap around the knights ankle , Kakashi instantly looks down , trys to cut it , but too late, Iruka pulls his staff , along with the knight

LIVED A LIFE SO ENDLESSLY

The knight was send into a wall , he covered his head just in time, glad his wearing armor , The Seer pulls again, & send him into the floor , he got his sword , sat up, before The brunet is going to pull,& cut the red wire.

SAW BEYOND WHAT OTHERS SEE

The cut , send The Seer almost out of balance, The knight was at the floor , Sat up ,

99 FB 99

The step- brothers build a rollercoaster, The Brunet looks up , they have sunglasses on, & whistles ", Man, we did it, Bro " , Kakashi noods in agreement .

99 End of FlashBack 2 99

I TRIED TO HEAL YOUR BROKEN HEART

WITH ALL THAT I COULD

The Seer & Knight looked at each other , the knight clenched his sword , The Seer , was fast , he disappears were he was , Kakashi looks fast & blocks the attack of his posses Brother.

WILL YOU STAY?

WILL YOU STAY AWAY FOEVER

But Iruka smiles evilly , punches the knight in the stomach even though the silver-haired knight is wearing the armor & Send The Knight flying , Kakashi did a trick to land on his feet.

HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT THE ONES I LOVE

99 FB 99

Kakashi stays were he was , Iruka came ", what are you thinking brother"?

"Iruka , it seems that I don't want to lose you in any way", The silver – haired kid said, The Brunet went to his step brother's side & said", were going to be together Brother, no matter what happens". Kakashi looked at his brother , " Together"? , The Brunet hold the pinkie ", Together ". & the a life time promise was made.

99 END OF FLASHBACK 3 99

The Seer blocks the Knight's attacks ,

TIME STILL TURNS THE PAGES OF THE BOOK GETS BURNED

The Seer did the same move, But The Knight Did the same, they were only blurs to The BrotherHood.

PLACE & TIME ALWAYS ON MY MIND

I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY BUT YOUR SO FAR AWAY

They went to each side of the arena, Kakashi was wounded , but he tries to ignore it

PLANS OF WHAT OUR FUTURE HOLDS

FOOLISH LIES ARE GROWING OLD

IT SEEMS WE'RE SO INVINCIBLE

THE TRUTH IS SO COLD

Kakashi felt pain within him , but tires to hold on , because his the only one , that can bring Iruka back.

A FINAL SONG, A LAST REQUEST

A PERFECT CHAPTER LAID TO REST

NOW & THEN I TRY TO FIND

A PLACE IN MY MIND

WHERE YOU CAN STAY

YOU CAN STAY AWAY FOEVER

The Knight , Felt tears try to fall, but tries to keep them at bay , even though his fighting his brother.

HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT THE ONES I LOVE?

TIME STILL TURNS THE PAGES OF THE BOOK GETS BURNED

PLACE & TIME ALWAYS ON MY MIND

Kakashi gets ready , Iruka did a move , The knight knows, When the shot happens , Kakashi block it , but got injured , .

I HAVE SO MUNCH TO SAY BUT YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY

The Seer looks at him , growls , The Knight looks at him but with a pain expression, on his face.

SLEEP TIGHT IM NOT AFRAID( Not afraid)

The silver – haired knight , was ready for the worse,

THE ONES THAT WE LOVE ARE HERE WITH ME

LAY AWAY A PLACE FOR ME(place for me)

Kakashi jumps , Iruka , Did the same move ,

CAUSE AS SOON AS IM DONE ILL BE ON MY AWAY

TO LIVE ETERNALLY

(Guitar Solo)

Kakashi try to block it , but it was too strong , so strong that he let go of the sword, and the shot his him at full force, & a soul breaking scream , came out of him.

99 FlashBack 4 99

They were together another , day, they were playing , with their pet. They were happy,

99 end of Flash back 4 99

( End of Guitar Solo)

HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT THE ONES I LOVE?

The silver-haired knight , was at the wall,

TIME STILL TURNS THE PAGES OF THE BOOK GETS BURNED

Kakashi falls down, his body was numb but not completely .

PLACE & TIME ALWAYS ON MY MIND

AND THE LIGHT YOU LEFT REMAINS BUT IT"S SO HARD TO STAY AWAY

The knight hit the floor, his mask was down so that his friends can see his face, Blood splatter his bottom lip & Chin , as well as the top of the shirt collar.

WHEN I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY BUT YOU'RE SO FAR AWAY

(Interlude begins)

99 Flash backs 99

They were at the Twilight Lagoon, The Step Brothers , were alone , The Seer Said", Brother , I feel that im going to get control by orochimaru when we get to the Volcano,( Kakashi sat up , he cough up blood,) The Silver – haired Knight , Looked at him , " Control"?

" Yes, and I want you to Fight Me Kakashi", Iruka said.

( The Knight struggles to stand up, and turns to His enemy, but he was looking Down)

88

" its nice here , " The Seer said, The Knight , Looks at the ground, " why do you want me to fight you & Kill You"?

( Kakashi began limping ,) The Seer looked at him, "because , I don't want to kill you brother".( The knight got to where his sword is at , which was stuck at the earth, he got it, & still continue) "But I .. I don't want to kill brother , I don't want it", The Knight Said,

The Seer Sigh", You need to, if you don't have a choose". ( The Knight look at his brother , Tears are falling on his cheeks)

The Knight Clenched his fists &Said ," Iruka , You are my whole world My whole Heart , Even My life I Can't Kill you".

(Interlude Ends)

I LOVE YOU , YOU WERE READY, THE PAIN IS STRONG & URGES RISE

The Seer went to him , Put his hand at The Knight's Thoart, Lift Him , In his right hand was the staff ready.

BUT I'LL SEE YOU WHEN HE LETS ME

YOU'RE PAIN IS GONE YOUR HANDS ARE TIED

The Knight Look at him , tears are falling on cheeks , he let go of his sword , & have FlashBacks

SO FAR AWAY ( So Close)

Of the promise, of the invention they did , & The Fun They had when they were kids.

AND I NEED YOU TO KNOW

The Knight Managed To Say", Iruka please , this .. this is not you".

SO FAR AWAY(So Close)

"Please , Brother", Kakashi Thought painfully

AND I NEED YOU TO, I NEED YOU TO KNOW

(RIP

James "The Rev" Sullivan

foREVer

February 9,1981 – December 28,2009

Youll never be forgotten .

STAILS: Okay, this is it for the first one.

NARUTO: That's Sad.

STAILS: Yes, Naruto , Is Sad , I Know How the band A7x Feels , We all know, To Have a love one die.

NARUTO: I feel ya bros ,I Feel Ya

STAILS: Okay, Im going to do a painting dedicated to the people who died.

NARUTO: Your cote STAILS

STAILS: " They Maybe gone , but their memories , ar alive in all of us , if you don't want them gone , don't forget them"

NARUTO: REVIEW, GUYS


	2. UNTITLED ,SOUL EATER, RIP SAGE STALLONE

STAILS:Hi There Story readers.

SOUL: Sup, this another one huh.

STAILS: yeah , guys , listen to the songs, while reading it,

SOUL: Why?

STAILS: just because, its cool

SOUL: ahh, so whats this song now,

STAILS: Ahh, the song is " UNTITLED" by Simple Plan

SOUL: the person your going to dedicated to?

STAILS: Sage Stallone , is the person , I will dedicated the song now.

SOUL: nice.

STAILS: the disclaimer please if you will.

SOUL: Sure , My Pleasure , STAILS565 Doesn't own the Show SOUL EATER , or The Song UNTITLED.

STAILS: Thanks , RIP Sage Stallone

GOEMON

Chapter: THE CIVIL WAR & SOUL'S DEATH

The White – Haired man was at the cliff, watch the two armies fight. He took the the cape that covers Spirit's Crimson armor.

I OPEN MY EYES

He puts on the helmet, he have the double edge sword that is a staff, he pull the his horse's reins , and went down the cliff to the battle, The two armies , stop , looked at the Crimson Knight , one of them said," its Spirit , he have joined the Battle".

I TRIED TO SEE , BUT IM BLINDED BY THE WHITE LIGHT

Soul, kill , the soldiers , in both sides , with the double edge sword staff, he is making a line.

I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW

I CAN'T REMEMBER WHY

Asura , look at the crimson Knight , He got two thoughts, one of them ," Isn't That Spirit"?

IM LYING HERE TONIGHT

When , the white – haired , Knight got to the end , he jumps , & aims to Asura , which he got the sword.

AND I CAN'T STAND THE PAIN

AND I CAN'T MAKE IT GO AWAY

Soul kills , Asura , fast , he landed on one knee, his double edge sword , on his right hand .

NO, I CAN'T STAND THE PAIN

Soul, stood up , and look at the enemy , army, the dark army , run , before , the crimson knight could kill, at the same time , a Solar Eclipse is happing.

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME

I MADE MY MISTAKES

Soul, is standing there , he took of the helmet , throw to the side , he begins walking , he raise the staff , in front of him, he broke , where , the cut he did was,

I'VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN

The white-haired knight , have , the both sword on both of his hands , he runs to the white army.

THE NIGHT GOES ON

When the crimson knight is running to Stein , Layfon , went to him .

AS IM FADING AWAY

IM SICK OF THIS LIFE

I JUST WANT TO SCREAM

" look at you , a thief , using what I taught , you why do you do this you seem a Traitor Soul,"Layfon Said , he got his sword out,

Soul Said," Im doing this for peace , For Freedom , of Japan Layfon ." with that , they were fighting.

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME

Layfon avoid , his former student's attacks , " Were doing the same thing Soul".

" Doing The Same thing, War , we don't need bloodshed", Soul said.

EVERYBODY'S SCREAMING

I TRY TO MAKE A SOUND,

When, they attack, Soul avoid his teacher's attack s, but Layfon , make Soul , Let go his second sword, But the white haired man , Got a knife, Avoids Layfon's Attacks , and Throw the Knife , in Layfon's right Foot.

NO ONE HEAR'S ME

IM SLIPPING OFF THE EDGE

IM HANGING BY A THREAD

I WANNA TO START THIS OVER AGAIN

SO I TRY TO HOLD ONTO A TIME WHEN NOTHING MATTER

Layfon was on one knee , try to stop the bleeding of his right foot, Soul Looks at Stein

AND I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPEN

AND I CAN'T ERASE THE THINGS THAT I'VE DONE

Soul runs to Stein, there was an opening on his armor on his right side.

NO I CAN'T

The White – haired looks like that his getting another weapon to kill Stein.

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME

I MADE MY MISTAKES

IM SICK OF THIS LIFE

Kid , Struck the white-haired Knight, Soul wasn't holding a weapon, He is holding Maka's Fan, They both Look at Each Other.

IV'E GOT NOWHERE TO RUN

THE NIGHT GOES ON

AS IM FADING AWAY

Soul Managed To Say," there would not be a war, Promise me their would not be war, only peace on the future please promise me".

IM SICK OF THIS LIFE

The white – haired man , fall to the floor , but Layfon Got Him , in Nick Of Time.

I JUST WANNA SCREAM

The brown – haired look at his former student," Soul , Soul , Please be okay". At the house , Maka felt the bond tear , but no completely.

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN ME

Soul looked at his teacher , his crimson look that are lifeless , but he struggle to get up .

I MADE MY MISTAKES

The White – haired , limp back to Maka, when its happing, It start to rain , but the sun is out , Stein looks at the sky & said," Tears that fall from heaven , we need to stop this". ,Kid is on his knees , that he knows , that his not going to get his reward , Layfon stood next to Stein , Watching His former student leave , mortally wounded.

I'VE GOT NOWHERE TO RUN

Soul came to the forest that , he past , when he was going to the War, He fall to the Ground, He Looks at the night Sky.

THE NIGHT GOES ON

He Managed to breath, but couldn't , Fireflies, " What .. An .. Am..e..z..ing Sight", Soul managed to say ,

AS IM FADING AWAY

Soul let go , of Maka's Fan , right there he dies of his wounds .

IM SICK OF THIS LIFE

Maka, Cries , because Soul Didn't return to her side.

I JUST WANNA SCREAM

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME.

STAILS: Okay, here it is , another.

RIP

Sage MoonBlood Stallone

May 5,1976 – July 13,2012

" They May be Gone But Their memory lives on , If You don't Want them Gone , Don't Forget them"

SOUL: Nice, so , what are your going to do to them, I mean , the deceased Peroson's love ones?

STAILS: Something Special , Okay Review , guys , there are other song fics that use the actual song lyrics , of the song , this is just the same.

SOUL: that's true , so Review.


	3. HOW TO SAVE A LIFE, FLSTU NARUTO, RIP BM

STAILS: Okay, my awesome friend : AngelOfFluffiness Review my story , Yeah.

NARUTO: Well, its her gift.

STAILS: yes, it's her gift, now the song is "How To Save A Life" by The Fray.

NARUTO: & the person , you're going to dedicated to.

STAILS: The Person is Bernie Mac.

NARUTO: Good choice.

STAILS: yeah, the next is MJ, Naruto the disclaimer please.

NARUTO: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show Naruto , & The song .

STAILS: thanks

NARUTO: no problem .

STAILS: on with the fic.

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

FREELANCER: Save the universe

CHAPTER: Iruka's Death

The Step-brothers were fighting Orochimaru, it was a brutal fight.

STEP ONE YOU SAY WE NEED TO TALK

HE WALKS YOU SAY SIT DOWN ITS JUST A TALK

HE SMILES POLITELY BACK AT YOU

YOU STARE POLITELY RIGHT ON THOURGH

Orochimaru laugh ," well lets see if you can dodge this".

SOME SORT OF WINDOW TO YOUR RIGHT

The white man , have the Spartan armor that Shikamaru designed , and it's the same one that he killed Naruto with.

Orochimaru extended his right arm which it transformed into a Spartan laser.

" Oh No the Spartan laser, No Kakashi", Iruka thought.

The Spartan laser is charging at full blast, and its going to be aim at the silver haired Spartan.

AS HE GOES LEFT AND YOU STAY RIGHT

BETWEEN THE LINES OF FEAR AND BLAME

AND YOU BEGIN TO WONDER WHY YOU CAME

Orochimaru shot the Spartan laser , at Kakashi , but the burnet Spartan , push his brother out of the way , and he got hit at full force.

WHERE DID I GO WRONG I LOST A FRIEND

SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS

A soul breaking scream , came out of the burnet haired Spartan, " IRUKA"! Kakashi yelled to his step brother.

AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT

HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

When the smoke clear , Iruka appear , he was looking down , he fall to the floor , he was looking at the sky.

LET HIM KNOW THAT YOU KNOW BEST

CAUSE AFTER ALL YOU DO KNOW BEST

TRY TO SLIP PAST HIS DEFENCE

Kakashi went to his step brother, Iruka's chest armor was indent , and blood splatter over it, broken, his bottom lip and chin was stain with blood, his breathing is came out as sharp gasps, he feelings , that his insides are injured, his ribs broken , which trespass , his lungs, and almost his heart, as well, as his other organs, his bleeding internally.

WITHOUT GRANTING INNOCENCE

LAY DOWN A LIST OF WHAT IS WRONG

THE THINGS YOU TOLD HIM ALL ALONG

AND PRAY TO GOD, HE HEARS YOU

AND PRAY TO GOD, HE HEARS YOU

Kakashi have his brother in his arms, "brother ",The silver haired Spartan said, Iruka look at his brother , the others came .

WHERE DID I GO WRONG, I LOST A FRIEND

SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS

Iruka manage to say," I .. I guess this .. this is the.. end for me".

" no this is not the end," Kakashi said, he didn't care if his feelings , surface, Sasuke remembers this when Naruto, his lover, died after he took the shot for him saving his life.

AND I WOULD STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT

HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

" Bro.. brother this wound is.. is fatal , I would not survive it", The fallen Spartan manage to say, a wave of pain hit him at full force.

Kakashi said, voice breaking,", your my whole world my whole heart , my life , without you im nothing".

" You .. are not .. gonna be.. a.. alone", Iruka managed to say.

Asuma asked," What do you mean"?

" I .. will … be with you … as a soul.. as a spirit.. I will be with Naruto watching …. Over you", The fallen Spartan answers, another wave of pain hit him. Kakashi have his mask down , he let the tears fall , this is his brother dying, his bonded pair.

WHERE DID I GO WRONG, I LOST A FRIEND

Iruka look at his brother , and said," You will live for me … for both of … us , Ka.. kakashi". He cough up a large amount of blood.

The silver haired Spartan said," I … will Iruka I will".

SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS

AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT

" Now … it seems your not gonna be alone no more, this is my time to…. Go", Iruka managed to say, he cough up blood.

Kurenai have a hand on her mouth and trying not to cry, Ino , too, but tries to be strong, as well as Sakura and the rest, Asuma the third of the Bounded pair , wanted to cry also . but he let silent tears fall.

HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

Iruka's eyes are now dropping and becoming lifeless , " and it seems now a request and I know you guys can… do it".

" What is it Iruka whats the request"? Asuma asked.

Iruka look at the sky and said," Kill that bastard for me would ya".

" we will brother we will", Kakashi answers.

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

Iruka's eyes are becoming lifeless his final words ," Live ….. Guys …. For all of us".

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

WHERE DID I GO WRONG, I LOST A FRIEND

SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS

AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT

The only thing now that their seeing is Iruka's lifeless body, Kakashi began saying," no, no, no,". He hug his brother's body , he didn't care if his armor got stain with his blood.

HAD I KNOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

WHERE DID I GO WRONG , I LOST A FRIEND

SOMEWHERE ALONG IN THE BITTERNESS

"No, brother, brother", kakashi's voice is now in pain, his tears are mixing with Iruka's blood , his friends are wathching, but he didn't care , Iruka was his everything now his gone from this world.

AND I WOULD HAVE STAYED UP WITH YOU ALL NIGHT

HAD I KOWN HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

" IRUKAAA!", Kakashi scream to the heavens, still holding his brother's body.

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

R.I.P.

Bernard Jeffrey "Bernie" McCullough

October 5, 1957 – August 9, 2008

" THEIR NOT TRULY GONE THEIR STILL ALIVE I OUR MEMORIES & HEARTS , DON'T FORGET THEM"

STAILS: okay, now its finished, wow, took time to do it.

NARUTO: so , there sneak peeks of your stories at the same time right?

STAILS: yes, yes there is.

NARUTO: cool , but sad , you made Iruka die.

STAILS: sorry, that's how my story is , but I promise, I will not make him die, maybe, IDK.

NARUTO: okay, now , review guys , and while reading this , listen to the songs , its cool.

STAILS: yeah, okay, you guys know which kind of review , are welcome.

NARUTO: no , Rude, Reviews.

STAILS: only Nice/Advice Reviews are welcome.

NARUTO: so review.


End file.
